Perseus Jackson, the Thirteenth Olympian
by FistedZeus
Summary: What if Percy Jackson accepted godhood at the end of the Last Olympian? How would've things been different? This is an AU.
1. I become a god

**AN Note: This is my first story and I'm not the best writer, so please don't judge too harshly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own this plot and any OCs I make.**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me- all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the nature spirits, and the hunters of Artemis. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still don't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods haven't bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson, if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um...a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "that means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming for more. I like this idea."

"I approve of this as well," Athena said.

I glanced back. Annabeth was smirking at me, as if trying to say come on seaweed brain, accept it. I flashed back to two years ago, when Annabeth took the pledge of Artemis and became a hunter.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal. I could have power and eternal life.

I was thinking all that and a couple minutes passed by. Finally Zeus cleared his throat. I looked up and said, "I accept your offer to become a god."

All the Olympians in the throne room started chanting in Ancient Greek and bright lines of light were coming off of them. Suddenly I felt excruciating pain. As soon as it came, it left. I felt immense power, and amazing. "Zeus, what are my titles and domains?"

Before he could answer, three bright lights flashed in the throne room. When the light disappeared it revealed the Three Fates. They all said in unison, "All hail Perseus Jackson, god of time, loyalty, tides, waves, warfare, weapons, intelligence, male beauty, and heroes. The thirteenth Olympian." And as suddenly as they appeared, they left.

I looked around the room and saw all the demigods, Cyclopes, nature spirits, and the hunters of Artemis bowing to me. "All rise," I told them. "Don't bow to me, I am still the same person and your friend. Nothing's ever going to change that."

They all rose. Zeus looked at me and said, "Perseus, your throne shall be between Ares and Athena."

After he got done announcing that, the thrones of Ares and Athena separated and another throne appeared between them. The base and back of it is a sea green color while the arm rests are golden. On the back and base of it there are hourglasses and clocks, guns and swords, books and scrolls, and waves decorating the surface.

I walked over to my throne and sat on it. Immediately I felt even more power, and in complete control of my domains. I could tell you all the wars that's going on in the world, I could hear all the prayers from heroes all over the world, and I could tell you almost every fact in the world(intelligence domain.)

Zeus bellowed out, "Council dismissed! Time to celebrate our victory!" And with that Zeus snapped his fingers and in the middle of the throne room the was a dancing floor with tables and a DJ table of to the sides and a buffet that had every food imaginable on it. Every one in the room was out of their armor and in partying clothes.


	2. The Council Meeting

**Hello guys. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own this plot and any OCs I make.**

**Recap:**

I walked over to my throne and sat on it. Immediately I felt even more power, and in complete control of my domains. I could tell you all the wars that's going on in the world, I could hear all the prayers from heroes all over the world, and I could tell you almost every fact in the world(intelligence domain.)

Zeus bellowed out, "Council dismissed! Time to celebrate our victory!" And with that Zeus snapped his fingers and in the middle of the throne room the was a dancing floor with tables and a DJ table of to the sides and a buffet that had every food imaginable on it. Every one in the room was out of their armor and in partying clothes.**  
_**

Tonight the victory celebration has been tiring. I've been very popular with the ladies, I've danced with just about every goddess and female demigod out there. And quite a few nature spirits. I was just about to leave to go to my father's palace to sleep until I get my own palace when I got cornered by Aphrodite.

"Hey Percy, wanna come back to my palace?" She purred seductively while rubbing her hand against my chest.

"Um, we-well I-I wa-was about t-to g-go t-t-to m-my fath-father's p-place," I somehow stuttered out.

"Well we can go back to my palace, have some fun, then you can go to your father's place. So whatta you say?" She persisted.

"N-n-n-no th-than-thanks." Stupid stutter, I thought.

"O-o-ok." She mocked me before she left me.

**Linebreak: Time skip to 3 days from Percy being made a god**  
** Throne Room on Olympus**  
** Percy's first council meeting**

"So we need to decide who will teach Perseus how to control his godly powers, then also someone to train him in his domains." Zeus started the Council meeting with.

"I will help him with his godly power," Demeter suggested._  
_

_Why would she want to help me? Why couldn't Apollo or Hermes help me? Ugh, I swear if she nags at me I'm going to freeze her in time. I don't care if I die trying._

"All in favor?" Zeus asked

Artemis, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, and Athena all raised their hands.

"Ok, now that that problem's been fixed, who's going to help him with his domains?" Zeus asked.

Hera said, "I think that Athena should be in charge of his intelligence domain, Poseidon with his water domains, Ares with the weapons domain, and both Ares and Athena both with the warfare domain."

"All in favor?" Zeus asked.

All of the Olympians raised their hands except for Zeus.

"Now what about the time domain?" Asked Athena.

"Hmm, is there any way we could try to summon Lord Chronus?" Asked Hera.

"Yes, but it can only be done whenever the date and time is in sync. Meaning whenever the numbers are the same. Like December 12, 2012 at 12:12." Athena stated.

"Ok, now that those matters are situated, lets talk about the Pact of the Big Three." Zeus demanded.

"First we need to summon Hades." Poseidon said.

"Agreed," Zeus agreed. "Hermes, go fetch my older brother."

"Yes father," Hermes said.

_I started thinking, why do both Ares and Athena need to train me in my warfare domain?_ I asked, "Zeus, why do I need both Athena and Ares to train me in warfare?"

He looked up and said, "Because Athena is the goddess of battle strategy and Ares is the god of war. Both of which fall under warfare."

_Hmm, that's interesting to know_. "So does that mean Ares has to ask me before he starts a war since my position is higher than his?" I asked.

"Yes," Zeus started and gave me an evil smirk "But only if you beat him in a one on one fight,"

"Ok, that shouldn't be that hard, I mean I beat him when I was 12 and wasn't a god." I said then smirked.

All the gods and goddesses laughed at that except Ares.

"After this Council meeting is over, there will be a fight between Ares and Perseus in the arena at Camp Half-Blood." Zeus announced.

Right after he announced that Hades and Hermes flashed in. Hermes sat in his throne while Hades stood and asked, "Why did you ask for me, brother." He spat the last word out.

"Because I'm calling the Pact of the Big Three off. It's not like it did us any good anyway" He declared.

"Actually, you and Poseidon are the ones who broke it, not me. I never had any kids after we swore the oath." Hades said while smirking.

"True brother." Poseidon said.

"Zeus, I have a proposition to make." I said.

"What would that be, Perseus?" Zeus asked

"Why don't we give Hestia her throne back, and finally welcome Hades to Olympus as an Olympian? They is just as deserving to a throne as you, if not more, as they are older." I stated

"I WILL NOT HAVE HADES ON THIS COUNCIL!" Zeus yelled mightily.

"And why is that? Is it because you're scared he's more powerful than you, or is it that you're jealous of him, or is it that you're scared he'll become king?" I asked.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY IN MY THRONE ROOM!" He thundered. "HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

"So give him a throne here as an Olympian, there can't be any harm done, besides to your pride that is." I stated boldly.

"Fine, we'll put it up for a vote. Who agrees with Perseus that Hades and Hestia should have a throne here on Olympus?"

Mine, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Hera, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Demeter all raised our hands.

"Fine, I, Zeus King of the gods, accept Hades and Hestia as Olympians." He proclaimed.

"Now let me go kick that punks ass!" Ares yelled.

**A/N Hey guys, I was so glad my story has already gained some popularity so I'm giving y'all an update. I'm sorry if it's kinda boring. But next chapter will be the fight between Ares and Percy! Also, there's a poll up on my profile for who I will be pairing Percy with.  
**


	3. I Fight a War God

**A/N- From now on, I'm going to try to update as often as possible, while also trying to get chapters of 2000-4000 words each as I feel shorter chapters suck. Also, there is still a poll up and so far no one has voted on the pairing which means I'm going to get to pick Percy's pairing if y'all don't hurry up and vote. Also, should I introduce the characters from the _Heroes of Olympus _books? Please PM me or review. Thanks Now R&R. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO BUT I do own this plot and any OCs I make**

**Recap:**

"Fine, I, Zeus King of the gods, accept Hades and Hestia as Olympians." He proclaimed.

"Now let me go kick that punks ass!" Ares yelled.

* * *

As I entered the arena at Camp Half-Blood, it's appearance has changed drastically. Not the actual look of it, it's just 4 times larger than what it was last time I was here. In a way, it now looks a lot like the _Coliseum _in Rome. I remembered something I heard in my mortal history class how in the ancient times there was a cloth covering it that shaded the _Coliseum _on bright, sunny days, so naturally, I looked up. What I saw amazed me, there wasn't a cloth, gods forbid that, no there was a freaking dome!

Anyway, there was no empty seats. I saw the hunters of Artemis, Nemesis, Eris, Eros, Phobos and Deimos, Hypnos, Morpheus, Amphitrite, Triton, and many other minor gods and goddesses, nature spirits, cyclopes, campers, the Olympians minus Ares, Chiron, and a lot of unfamiliar faces among the crowd. The Olympians were in a press box type thing. It was in the middle of the arena sitting with eleven human sized thrones for them, that looked pretty damn comfortable. In my estimates, there were probably close to 3000 people, gods and goddesses, cyclopes, and nature spirits.

In the middle of the arena, in his human sized form, stood Ares. In his right hand he had a spear, and on his left arm he had his shield that was one of his symbols of power. He was dressed in Ancient Greek type armor, with a form fitting celestial bronze cuirass, shiny celestial greaves, with a Phrygian helmet with a red horsehair crest, and with a Greek chitoniskos underneath his cuirass. He had his sword, another symbol of power, sheathed at his hip. He looked pretty intimidating, not that I would ever admit to thinking that though.

After thinking that, I pulled out my pen, a.k.a Riptide, uncapped it, and smirked at him. "Are you ready to get your ass handed to you by a new god, Ares? I'll have fun using my new strength and knowledge and whoop your ass. You'll soon have to beg, on your hands and knees, to make even a small war happen. Middle East wars, soon to be over, Afghanistan war, soon to be over, Border wars, soon to be over, every war in the world that I deem pointless will be over." I exclaimed.

He sneered at me, "Don't be too cocky, punk. You may be the new god of warfare, but I've got thousands of years of fighting and cheap shots under my belt. I will surely kick your ass, and then I'll start even more wars just to spite your punk ass!"

"Let's stop talking and back our claims up. It'll surely be quick. I'm sure this fight will last longer then you do in bed. **(A/N If you know what I mean. ;D Hehe)**" I said.

"You're going to pay for that, punk!" He yelled.

Suddenly he lashed forward trying to stab me in the chest, which I easily blocked. He then feinted to the left, then sliced at my stomach which I deflected but not before he grazed my stomach. Time to go on the offensive I thought after a couple more failed attacks on his part. I feinted at his left shoulder then sliced at his legs, which caused him to jump up. But I expected that and tackled him in the air. We landed on the ground then I quickly scrambled away from him and got to my feet. He then feinted at my right shoulder then at the last moment sliced at my sword arm. He gave me a good cut, but all that managed to do was piss me off. I screamed in rage and attacked him furiously and powerfully.

First I stabbed at his stomach, he deflected it. I then feinted at his legs, and at the last moment possible I stabbed him in the stomach, which he wasn't fast enough to deflect, I then pulled my sword out, and pointed it at his throat, and said, "Yield!"

"Never!" He retorted. He then punched me in the jewels and tackled me to the ground, hard. He then started throttling my face. I managed to roll over and started pounding his nose in. I kept punching and punching until finally he was knocked unconscious with a broken nose, jaw, and a busted lip.

"Good job, young Perseus. Now Apollo, take him to the infirmary. you can now dictate when there are mortal wars, and stop any wars that happen. Ares will have to ask your permission before he starts one, and you will declare when there is an Olympian or any other godly fight." Zeus stated.

"I will declare the godly fights too?" I asked incredulously.

"Haha, yes, you will." Zeus confirmed.

"But what does that mean? Does that mean that gods and/or immortals have to ask my permission before they start a war?" I asked.

"No, it means that for there to actually be a war on Olympus, you have to declare a war. Which then causes the gods and goddesses to have to choose sides." Stated Athena.

"Ah, that makes more sense, and more appealing." I said.

"So Perseus, are you going to stop the wars worldwide, or just ones you think are pointless.?" Wondered Athena.

"I'm going to stop wars that I deem pointless. So finally there will be peace in the Middle East. But all the rest can at least be argued whether there is a point or not." I answered.

"Okay, you're pretty wise, for a seaweed brain that is." Athena said playfully.

**Hello guys, I do realize this isn't quite 2000 words, but if I keep dragging it on it becomes pointless. As of right now, I honestly have no plot. So if you have any ORIGINAL plot ideas, PM me and I'll use it if I think it's good. Also, I want to tell people that I'm sorry if I offended you with the Middle East wars being pointless. That is MY OPINION. Also, there's still a poll going on, and if you guys don't vote, I might just do a weird ass pairing. Hmm, I wonder if PercyxMinotaur or PercyxArchane would be good pairings? *Cue evil laughing* So please do vote.**


End file.
